Someone To Stay
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: The Bernard sisters have been waiting for WWE to call them up from the NXT roster for a while now. With one sister missing her boyfriend and the other having gotten mixed signals from someone close to her; the complications from life while juggling their careers has pretty much ran them over and it seems like they will NEVER make the main roster. Multiple Pairings.
1. Ch 1 On The Edge

**Chapter 1** – On The Edge

Dark amber colored eyes watched him from across the gym floor. She watched as his body moved and tendons flexed and sweat it out; his muscles were getting bigger but what she was really concerned with was his knee. He'd been close to making his comeback after tearing his ACL, MCL and Meniscus.

He had been coming to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando Florida since a few weeks before WrestleMania 32. The one he couldn't be a part of because of his injury. She couldn't help watching him; she was fascinated with the way he worked his body so hard to get the best results.

"Stop staring at him."

A voice broke her out of her thoughts. Sophie's eyes snapped away from the ex-WWE champ to the Emerald eyes of her sister. "I'm not staring; I was admiring."

"No you were staring and it's getting stalkerish." Ines stated honestly before she flipped her long blood red hair from her face.

"I wasn't stalking either…bitch." She mumbled under her breath as they turned to face each other and we're throwing the medicine ball back and forth to help build their arm strength. Today was arm day which usually kicked their ass; leg day was far easier.

"I heard that." Ines pointed at her sister. "If you're going to stalk him at least have the balls to go talk to him." Ines admonished.

"Please Mr. WWE Champ probably doesn't even remember little old me…Speaking of which have you heard from Gigantor?" Sophie asked with a smirk.

Ines glared at her little sister. "Stop calling him that. Don't make me school your ass in front of your crush who is no more than 20 feet away. I would hate to make you tap out in front of him."

"Pfftt" Sophie scoffed. "You wish wench."

Ines fixed a look on her face before she threw the medicine ball back at her little sister a little harsher. "Don't make me prove it little girl." She growled.

Sophie mocked her sister for a few more minutes until Ines started to take a step towards her and she threw her hands in the air. "Okay Okay." She conceded before watching the smirk slide across her sisters face.

"That's what I thought." Ines stated triumphantly.

Sophie's eyes went back to Seth as she watched him flip up into a handstand and walk along the mat on his hands. He always did have great concentration when it came to working out. Her memories of their last night in NXT together came flooding into her brain.

* * *

" _I heard a rumor that you, Dean and Roman are going to the main roster." Sophie stated rather than asked._

" _Yep." He recognized Sophie's voice._

" _So you're really leaving…"_

 _Seth looked up from tying his sneakers and saw Sophie's reflection staring back at him in the mirror. "You know it. It's a great offer from Paul and Stephanie. It was a surprise that they wanted to put me with Dean and Roman, but we just seem to mesh well in the ring, so making us a faction wasn't much of a leap." He stated before he stood and grabbed his t-shirt and turned to look at the beautiful one half of the Bernard sisters._

" _You know this place isn't going to be the same without the three of you around." Sophie stated truthfully. "It's going to be boring as hell."_

 _Seth chuckled. "I don't think it's going to be quite as boring as you think it will be. There are plenty of people in this mobile circus to keep everyone entertained."_

" _By you three, I meant you." Sophie sighed softly as she watched him pull his t-shirt over his head and smooth it down his gorgeous chest. Good God it was a sin to cover up that much nice look flesh. "It's going to suck going to the bar after the shows without you and having you kick my ass when we would train together."_

" _Hey it's not like you don't know where I live; we've been to each other's places a million times. Our schedules will be a little off kilter but it's not like I won't see you ever again." Seth stated honestly as he continued to pack up his gear for the last time as a member of the NXT roster. "I'm sure they will have us come down and throw our weight around here to push some of the other guys and besides you and Ines will get called up eventually. Your time will come and believe me you'll be as unready and unprepared as we are. We are going to get run over by the main roster and so will you, but just remember when you get there; you'll have friends around."_

 _Sophie scoffed. "That little speech doesn't make it suck any less."_

* * *

Dark chocolate brown eyes focused and re-focused as he continued to work his body into a sweaty frenzy. He was really trying to push his knee and its capacity to keep up with his fast pace. If his knee couldn't handle his normal pace in the ring he was NEVER going to get back on the road with his friends.

It didn't take him long once he arrived at the Performance Center he could hear all the voice murmuring about him training so hard.

But the one person who really caught his eye was his old weekend drinking buddy Sophie. He honestly felt like a big dick because ever since he'd been called up to the main roster he hadn't spoken to her. She had been the coolest chic he'd ever met. She and her sister Ines had been signed around the same time he had; he just had gotten the call up before them. Which he still didn't understand; the sisters were one of the best female teams in FCW/NXT.

He could feel her eyes on him, but clearly she couldn't even approach him. Was his characters reputation such an asshole that she couldn't even approach him? Even he had to admit playing a heel sucked and he knew the rumor mill was flying about how he was the same in the ring as he was out of the ring; which was completely false. Of course she would probably believe that more if he hadn't cut ties with his FCW/NXT friends since going to the main roster.

The truth was NXT and the WWE main roster had two different schedules so it was often difficult to be on the same page with any of them; unless there was a big Pay Pre-View weekend where NXT was in the same city and state.

* * *

 _Seth could tell out of all his friends it would probably be the hardest on Sophie. They had really gotten to know each other over the last few years. Seth zipped his bag as he walked over and stood in front of Sophie. He never could quite get over how beautiful she was, but he knew better than to get involved with a co-worker when neither of them knew where their career in WWE would take them._

 _Seth cupped her cheeks as he felt her hands come up and gripped the sides of his t-shirt as he leaned down and gently brushed a kiss across her forehead before he pulled her into his arms. Her face buried in the side of his neck as he felt her arms wrap around his torso. "You know you can call anytime you want; we can always have our bitch sessions over the phone." His voice stated in a lower octave._

 _Why didn't he just kiss her? He wanted to kiss her so badly. All the nights they spent bar hopping with everyone in the NXT roster and she had been the first girl he had actually forced himself to keep at an arm's length. Sometimes their career choice sucked. Now they were going to be on separate shows and it would suck even more._

 _God why didn't he just kiss her?_

* * *

Seth still kicked himself in the ass for not kissing her, but when it came to starting relationships he knew long distance plus his traveling schedule equaled disaster.

Seth was pulled from his own private thoughts about the last time he'd seen Sophie, when a dual squeal echoed through the Performance Center. His dark eyes shifted over to where the familiar squeal came from and watched as Antonio Cesaro had picked up both sisters in a huge group hug. He watched as Sophie smiled widely as she reached up and pulled Antonio's head down before she kissed the top of his bald head. He was almost jealous of his friend's bald head touching her lips.

Antonio had also come up through FCW/NXT with them; he'd also know Antonio when they were in the Indy's together. He had been another weekend drinking buddy with all of them and had been called up to the main roster right around the same time as him, Dean and Roman. When Seth had gone out with his knee injury in the beginning of November; Antonio had gone out with a rotator cuff tear and had to have surgery almost 3 weeks later. So they were in the same boat with surgery and Physical Therapy. Antonio had since returned to action, but Seth hadn't been medically cleared yet.

Antonio had become fast friends with the Bernard sisters since they were half French and half American; Seth always caught them in some deep conversation. Seth could sit and listen to Sophie speak French for the rest of his life; her English was perfect but damn could her French make him weak.

* * *

The sisters were pleasantly surprised to see Antonio. He'd tried like hell to keep in touch with his friends in NXT when he left for the main roster.

Antonio followed the sisters into the ring room. It was basically a room in the Performance Center that had about six wrestling rings set up for practice. As they walked in they could already hear someone in there practicing and noticed it was Seth. He was putting himself through every move he did in the ring – he had to make sure he could perform every single move in his arsenal. If he couldn't do it he wouldn't be able to come back yet.

Sophie couldn't help cringing physically every time she watched Seth land on his surgically repaired knee; hoping it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it looked like it did.

"You really need to stop staring at him unless you're going to go over and talk to him." Ines stated matter-of-factly.

Sophie finally turned away from the ring as she and her sister got into one of the practice rings and started throwing each other around. Sophie always loved getting in the ring and working with her sister – no one pushed her as hard as Ines did. That and the fact that if they wanted to talk shit it was usually in French to each other just to get under each other's skin.

"You never answered my question if you've heard from Braun or not." Sophie stated trying to get her mind off of Seth Rollins beating himself up in the ring across from theirs.

Emerald eyes looked at the mat as she tapped her sneaker covered shoe on the mat before she leaned against the top rope and looked over at her baby sister. "It's touch and go right now. It's hard to have a relationship with someone whose not even here. We knew eventually it would happen, I just don't think we were expecting it to happen so soon." Ines didn't enjoy talking about missing Braun, but at least she and Braun knew where they stood.

"Yea well at least the guy you like had the guts to make a move before he even left and is actually still communicating with you. I've just sort of been waiting for…nothing." Sophie stated as she watched as Antonio walked over to greet Seth as he sat on the edge of the ring.

"Believe me it's not all it's cracked up to be." Ines said with a frown on her face. She knew Seth and Sophie had gotten too close too fast for them to not catch feelings for each other. Seth Rollins had been stubborn about not getting involved with anyone in NXT because he didn't want to end up hurting someone when he couldn't give them 100% of his attention…or at least split it between his career and his girl.

Ines could see where he was coming from now that she and Braun were trying it. It wasn't the easiest thing to do or to put someone through. Braun Strowman wasn't anything if he wasn't a gentleman and was at least good about coming to see her in Florida on his days off; as long as it didn't interfere with her training or his WWE schedule. He did call her when he had free time but 80% of their conversations came through text messaging.

Ines looked down as her cell started ringing before she looked up at Sophie.

Sophie smiled weakly. "Take it, talk to him and tell him how much you miss him." Her dark amber eyes spared another look towards Seth as she turned back to her sister. "I'm going to go run on the treadmill and get some shit worked out."

Sophie hopped out of the ring as she watched her sister answer her phone a smile sliding across her face; it did Sophie's heart some good to see her sister so happy in life. There were treadmills along the wall of the ring room so the people not working in the ring could keep their muscles warm. She popped in her earbuds as she swept her waist length raven hair up into a ponytail. She set a nice pace on the treadmill as she started running her ass off.

* * *

Dark chocolate eyes wondered to the figure running in the corner. He knew she ran to clear her head. She could run for hours on end and not even break a sweat or be tired even a little. She sat talking with Antonio for a good bit as he let his knee recuperate from the strenuous workout he had given it all day practically.

The longer he sat talking to Antonio the more his focus was broken as he watched the raven haired beauty running at her normal insane pace. He loved watching her on the treadmill her ponytail swayed back and forth in a systematic rhythm. Chances it was swaying to the beat of her music like it always did. He could tell whatever was bothering her was consuming her whole body and soul. He watched as her older sister went over and hit the off button on the treadmill; forcing her to stop.

Whatever was going on with her he could tell she was on the edge and when she was like that it was never good and somehow he knew it was his own fault.

Why the fuck didn't he just kiss her?

Seth groaned inwardly as he said his goodbyes to everyone as he took off for the hotel; he was in dire need of a shower and a coffee before he had to visit the company doctor in the morning for a status update.


	2. Ch 2 Scenes From A Shower

**Chapter 2** – Scenes From A Shower

"Hey baby."

His deep voice rumbled in her ear. She looked down and could already see the goosebumps breaking out across the skin of her arms. His voice always had that effect on her.

"Mmmmm Hello Handsome. What do I owe the honor of this call? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Monday Night Raw?" Ines asked softly into her cell. She missed Braun something crazy, but would take what she could get until they could be united again with the same travel schedule.

"C'mon now woman, you already know it doesn't take me hours to get ready. I got pants and I got wrestling tights and boots. If it took me hours to get ready with that, then I don't belong on the main roster." Braun chuckled.

"I guess you do have a point." Ines laughed.

"Yea and it ain't the one on the top of my head." Braun teased. "How is your training going? Has Paul and Stephanie said anything about you guys coming to the main roster yet?"

"Nothing yet, unfortunately." Ines stated quietly. Wow that lie tasted really bad. They had just signed their main roster contracts that morning, but she wanted their debut to be a surprise for him and the rest of their friends that were already on the main roster.

The sisters would be making their debut soon enough. They were told to give the women's division a wake-up call they soon wouldn't forget and that was exactly what they were going to do.

"I'm going to swing by on my days off this week, are you down for some fun?" Braun asked.

"Oooo sounds intriguing…Are we going to be naked or clothed during this fun?" She counter asked.

Braun chuckled deep from the back of his throat. "You cheeky wench." Braun quieted down as he hummed to himself. "Could be naked…could be clothed…You'll never know if you don't take me up on my offer."

Ines couldn't help the laugh that tumbled out of her lips. "Talk about cheeky."

"So how about I pick you up Wednesday as soon as I get into town…Well wait I'll shower the travel stink off me first and then come get you. If you are agreeing to the fun then we are going to start early in the day and make it last until I have to leave Friday morning." Braun all but demanded.

Ines laughed softly at his travel stink comment. "Sounds like a plan." And now she couldn't wait until Wednesday.

* * *

Dark amber eyes focused as she grappled with little miss five feet of fury. Alexa Bliss had been one of Sophie's best friends when she had been called up ahead of her and Ines. It was always nice when she came back to the Performance Center on her days off because the two would challenge each other.

Antonio stood in on the ring apron and watched the two throw each other around the ring and put each other in submission holds. All the while both talking and laughing their asses off at each other. When they finally took a break Antonio made his way into the ring as he walked over to the two. "Ladies, you are looking strong in the ring."

Sophie smirked. "Are you slumming it with little Miss Bliss here?" She questioned. "This is like twice in two weeks buddy."

Antonio chuckled. "No of course not; I just like to come and see the new talent and see what kind of competition I've got coming up against me soon."

"Yes well the competition you're looking for is over there." Alexa pointed out. "You know the ones that have a penis attached to them." She stated in a snarky tone before she laughed when Sophie popped her in the ass with a towel for her smart mouth.

Antonio chuckled as he shook his head negatively. "I know my way ladies." He stated. "Where is Ines; she's usually the one kicking your ass." He asked as he pointed at Sophie and laughed harder as she slapped his left bicep.

"She's not here today. She's running around with Braun somewhere." Sophie stated. Everyone knew about her sister and the scary member of the Wyatt Family.

"I don't even want to know what all that entails." Alexa laughed out; as the other two joined her in a chuckle.

"Yo man, what's up?"

A familiar voice brought the threesome out of their in ring conversation. They all looked down and watched as Seth approached the ring they were standing in. Sophie watched as Antonio stepped through the ropes before jumping off the ring apron as he and Seth shook hands.

"What's up my brother from another mother?" Antonio asked. "When are you going to get your gimp ass back on the road?"

"Ha ha I got your gimp hanging buddy." Seth chuckled. "I should be back pretty soon. I've got a couple of dates but I have to make sure the knee is up for it. It shouldn't honestly be too much longer now." He stated honestly.

Dark amber eyes watched as the two go into a deep conversation before an elbow nudged her ribs. Sophie looked down at Alexa. "Keep your pointy elbow outta my ribs wench." She rubbed her side.

Alexa laughed. "Stop eye stalking the injured."

Sophie rolled her eyes as she turned away from the twosome on the floor of the performance center. "God you sound like Ines now."

"HA! I consider that a compliment." Alexa stated triumphantly.

"Yea you would." Sophie shook her head before she shoved the five foot wrestler into the ropes and waited for her to bounce back before putting her into a headlock. "Aight shorty whatchu gonna do now?" Sophie laughed.

"Oh my God, you're going to mess up my perfect hair." Alexa complained in a whiny pitch.

"Oh My God, you're going to mess up my hair." Sophie mocked.

"Not funny bitch." Alexa grumbled good-naturedly

"Sooo funny short shit." Sophie countered.

Alexa growled and could hear Sophie growl teasing her back. She narrowed her eyes as she leaned down and lifted the younger Bernard sister up shoulder height before they both fell back onto the mat.

"DOH!" Sophie shouted as she immediately released her friend.

Alexa rolled over and stuck her tongue out at Sophie. "Mock me now ass."

The girls continued to tumble around in the ring laughing at each other; focusing on their moves and holds.

Seth's chocolate brown eyes wondered to the ring before he looked back at his friend. "Hey man, how are the Bernard sisters doing?" He asked causally as his eyes went back to the younger of the sisters as she laughed with her friend.

Antonio nodded. "Yea yea man, the sisters keep getting better and better every time they are in the ring, but why aren't you asking Sophie that yourself? You two used to be inseparable." Antonio asked curiously. He knew how close the two had been when Seth was still in NXT.

Seth smoothed his hand down his beard covered jaw line before he shook his head negatively. "I haven't spoken to her since I made the jump from NXT to the main roster. You know how hard it is to keep in touch with people still down here."

Antonio nodded in agreement. "It honestly shouldn't be too much longer before they are called up to the main roster. Can you imagine traveling with her?" Antonio chuckled. The few times that NXT traveled when he and Seth were still there made the travel memories flood their brains. Sophie and Ines always came up with the best traveling games.

Seth rubbed his right shoulder. "Yea remind me to never play punch buggy with Sophie ever again. She packs a mean punch."

"Punch buggy was mild compared to Ro Sham Bo with Ines." Antonio admitted. "She always picked pinching the most sensitive skin on the body and I always lost to her; ALWAYS."

Seth and Antonio backed up slightly as they watched the girls step through the ropes and hopped off the ring apron. "Looking good in that ring Miss. Bernard."

"Eat your heart out Mr. Champion." Sophie stated, not even sparing a look at Seth as she and Alexa headed for the locker room both needing a shower after the good sweat they worked up.

Seth wasn't sure if he should be hurt by the fact she called him Mr. Champion or the way she brushed him off as she and Alexa walked away. It was his own fault really; he had no one else to blame.

* * *

Ines loved feeling the sun on her face. The day had been perfect so far. Braun pulled up in his Black Jeep Grand Cherokee with the limo tinted windows all the way around; as she peeked towards the back of the vehicle she saw the black trailer hitched to the Jeep with his 4-wheelers in back.

Today was going to be a good day.

They had gone 4-wheeling near Lake City, Florida along the sides of the rapids that belonged to Falling Creek Falls. It was a beautiful location and Braun had literally thought of everything when he brought the camping equipment with him.

They had actually set up camp first before they headed out on the 4-wheelers. He didn't want to have to do much by the time they got back because he planned on making sure she was so tired she couldn't move.

They both needed a day like today.

There was something about the way her white bikini top clung to her breasts and her blood red auburn hair blew wildly behind her as they raced around on the 4-wheelers. When she purposely drove through a mud puddle next to him as he was stopped; it lit a fire in his body.

Braun looked down as he blew a deep breath out of his mouth and nose trying to rid his mouth and nose of the muddy water. He ran his hand down his beard as he watched her park next to him. "You think that's funny don't ya?"

Ines couldn't help the laugh that tumbled from her lips as she stood up on the 4-wheeler and adjusted her jean shorts. She sat back down before she leaned over and took her flip flop off and smacked Braun across his muscle shirt covered chest. "Don't be an old fuddy duddy. I know you can take much worse in the ring. A little muddy water is nothing but a good redneck christening." She laughed before replacing her flip flop back on her foot.

She loved to have as much fun as he did and she played just as hard. The fact that she didn't mind getting dirty was one of the reasons he'd been attracted to the older Bernard sister.

"Redneck christening huh?" Braun asked with a smirk on his face before he leaned over and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

Ugh she missed those lips of his. And she missed the way they felt against her when he would kiss her. Her hands came up and cupped his face holding him to her; savoring every sip of his lips and caress of his tongue.

"Mmmmm I missed those lips."

"Well you know where to find them when you want them attached to you." Braun teased before he suddenly wrapped one arm around Ines and lifted her off the 4-wheeler as he stepped off his own and fake body slammed her into a huge mud puddle on the other side of his 4-wheeler.

Ines shrieked out as she went flying through the air and was suddenly covered in head to toe mud. "Oh my God I can NOT believe you did that." She stated as she faked a glare at Braun. "Do you even know how to get mud out of clothes?" She asked snippy.

Braun was partially covered in mud as well as he chuckled. "Sure I know how to get mud out of clothes…Wash them." He couldn't help the boisterous laughter that rolled out of his mouth.

Ines shoved Braun's head to the side. "Ugh ya jerk – get me up out of here." Her smell fist hit Braun's overly large chest making him laugh out again. She watched as he slowly moved around and stood before he bent over and held his hand out for her.

Ines couldn't help as it was her turn to smirk as she grabbed his hand before she kicked her flip flops off and put her feet against his left shin and shoved as hard as she could as she rolled away and watched as Braun face planted in the mud puddle he had body slammed her in.

Ines stood up as she jumped around because she one upped Braun. She actually put him down not that she wasn't expecting retaliation, but for now none was coming…yet. She watched as Braun rolled over as he forced a breath out again trying to get the mud off his mouth and out of his nose. She couldn't help laughing just as hard as Braun had.

Braun couldn't help laughing at her counter move that put him on his face in the mud. "I can't believe you actually just did that." He stated as he sat up and scrubbed a hand down his face trying in vain to wipe the mud from his face and beard.

"Me neither." She laughed again. This time Ines held her hand out as she attempted to help Braun up to his feet. He stood in front of her before his hands slid down her mud covered body to the back of her thighs as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his muscular waist and he headed over to the lake that was directly next to where the 4-wheelers were currently parked.

Braun was really glad he had chosen a part of the Falling Creek Falls where there was no one else. It was like their own private oasis. There was a beautiful waterfall near and Braun stepped down into the water before he made his way over to the waterfall.

Ines shrieked out once more as the chilly water came down over her head. Braun laughed at her before he caught her lips with his. It didn't take Braun long to get her bikini top off and tossed on the bank next to the water. He actually took time out to set her down on the bank as he worked her shorts and bikini bottoms off that had been hiding under her jean shorts. He let one hand trail up her torso and take her left breast into his heated palm feeling her nipple harden even more against his rough skin. His free hand went to her wet sex as his middle finger probed her wet folds and rubbed her hard nub to make sure she was wetter. He wanted her as wet as he could get her; he wasn't a small man by any means and any sort of pain on his part would make him feel like a giant ass.

Ines's head lulled back as he continued touching the most intimate bits of her body. She'd never felt anything so wonderful in all her life. Her cold skin was suddenly heated as she felt a soft breeze come off the water and it didn't even cool her down. She could feel something building within her body. The more he rubbed the more her lower belly tightened. She pushed her fingers through Braun's hair as she suddenly felt something burst inside of her as she called out his name to the sky above.

Once she'd had her first orgasm Braun knew she would be completely ready for him. He lifted her again as she wrapped her body around his torso. Their lips connected and for a split second they already knew they were both ready for what was getting ready to happen.

It had actually been a few weeks since the last time they'd been together, just because of scheduling conflicts and what not. Ines couldn't wait to surprise him on the main roster, but until then she was going to enjoy every second of this. She sucked in a breath as she felt him lift her and then deposit her on his aching erection as they both groaned at the contact. She loved his show of pure strength. Why sex it up against a muddy bank when your man was strong enough to literally hold you both up.

Braun gently moved his hips against hers. His body came alive as a moan spilt from her mouth and he felt her hips roll up into his. She wasn't lying she was good now. He pulled back and began to rock in and out of her warm welcoming body as her moans of pleasure filled the air. Her legs tightened around his waist as her hands softly explored his body. He could feel her fingertips sliding all over every piece of naked flesh on his body.

His arms suddenly moved as they hooked under her knees as he opened her up more for him and began thrusting into her body. They both needed this release. Her small hands slide up his back and pulled his torso closer to her; he locked eyes with her as he kissed her lips and could feel her body beginning to squeeze the ever loving shit out of his cock. "Cum with me Ines." He requested against her lips as she nodded.

"Braun…" Ines whimpered loudly as she could feel the pressure in her lower belly again and knew it was about to feel even better as Braun captured her lips and pumped into her and she felt the same explosion earlier only this took over her entire body and she screamed out.

Braun felt her tighten around his erection and he could no longer hold back as he let himself go as well spilling his seed deep inside her body; while grunting and growling her name.

Braun carefully removed himself from her body; he carefully lifted her into his arms and walked back under the waterfall to finish what they had originally started and that was cleaning the mud off each other.

Neither one could ever finish a shower without satisfying their insatiable appetites.


	3. Ch 3 All Night

**I know two story updates in one day...what is the world coming too.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Maxine**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** –All Night

Dark Amber eyes gleamed with excitement. Sophie couldn't believe she and Ines were finally behind the scenes of Monday Night Raw. It felt like they had been waiting their whole lives for this one night. They'd signed their contract weeks ago just trying to wait patiently, without telling anyone. It was going to be a huge surprise for all their friends.

It was the night after Extreme Rules; Seth had made his official return from his knee injury. He was supposed to have been out for nine months but with all his hard work and sweating he made it back in six months. Everyone was impressed with how fast he was able to heel and get himself strong enough to get himself back on the road.

Sophie was happy and proud of Seth for making it back so soon. No one knew he was coming back at Extreme Rules; it was a complete surprise for everyone. He stayed hidden on a bus in the parking garage so not even the other wrestlers or Divas knew about him coming in.

Dark amber eyes looked in the mirror as she went over what she was wearing. Her raven hair was down straight. Her stonewash skinny jeans were tight in the right places and the red halter top was tied around her neck perfectly. The red suede knee high boots with the 3 inch heels were a good topper. She could honestly do anything in heels; much like her sister as well.

Sophie's eyes wondered over to her sister. She knew Ines was excited to let Braun know they were on the main roster and would be traveling together once again. It felt like forever since they'd been able to travel with their friends when they were all in NXT.

Ines was sporting a pair of skin tight black satin high waisted shorts. A white skin tight crochet short sleeved crop top and her black leather thigh high 3 inch heel boots completed her outfit. Her blood red auburn hair was down and curled to perfection.

About halfway through Monday Night Raw, Charlotte Flair went out to the ring with Dana Brooke and was spouting off about how her dad was never around and blah blah blah. The sisters knew if they were going to make an impact there was no time like the present.

Music from Linkin Park's song Burn It Down started blasting through the speakers of the arena.

Charlotte and Dana's heads snapped around to the titan tron, stage and ramp as music began to pour through the speakers of the arena. Charlotte watched as the Bernard sisters stepped out onto the platform. Her eyes narrowed at the sister. She hadn't realized they had been called up from NXT. They had been a thorn in her side and the side of the other women in NXT.

The women watched as the Bernard sisters walked down the ramp towards the ring. The two blondes in the ring continued watching as the sister slinked into the ring like they owned it. The music continued to beat through the speakers.

Sophie was facing Dana and Ines was eyeballing Charlotte. Charlotte may have been an inch taller than Ines and billed as the genetic superior athlete; Ines already knew she could take Charlotte. They had bumped heads a few times in NXT when Charlotte tried throwing her Ric Flair daddy issues around and even tried bullying Sophie. Ines was NOT having it; even though she knew Sophie could handle herself – Ines still wasn't letting some daddy's girl push her little sister around.

Ines smirked as the sisters suddenly kicked Charlotte and Dana in the stomachs as Ines grabbed Charlotte around the neck facing away from the blonde before she stepped on the middle rope and flipped herself over backwards landing on her knees with Charlotte's head on the mat after she executed her finishing move the Backburner. She looked over at Sophie as she winked at her sister.

Sophie pulled Dana's head backwards in a headlock before she dropped Dana into a reverse DDT which was Sophie's finishing move the Burndown. Afterwards the sisters stood in the middle of the ring as their entrance music rang out through the speakers again.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes focused on the monitor in the hallway of the arena. Seth couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the Bernard sisters blew up Monday Night Raw by demolishing the two blondes in the Women's division. They were definitely putting everyone in the women's division on notice and on high alert that they could strike wherever and whenever they wanted.

Seth couldn't have been more excited to see Sophie and Ines standing in the middle of the ring. To be honest he was really excited to see Sophie more than anything. He couldn't believe no one even knew that the sisters had been called up to the main roster.

Seth could definitely see their arrival to the main roster as something good. Seth would love to start traveling with Sophie again; when they were in NXT no one was more fun to travel with than Sophie and Ines. The Bernard sisters made traveling fun. And with as many days as the main roster was on the road they would make it easy as well.

Seth took off walking backstage he had already showered and was ready to go back to the hotel but he had a few more rounds he had to make to reconnect with the friends he had missed the last six months he was out with his injury. He was pleasantly surprised when he went around the corner and ran into none other than Sophie Bernard.

"Well well if it isn't Miss Bernard." Seth stated with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Champion himself." Sophie smarted off back.

"I was surprised to see you making your Raw debut tonight actually surprised and happy. I've missed having you around." Seth admitted.

"We signed our contract weeks ago it was just a matter of planning the debut to not overshadow anyone else's debut or anyone's injury return." She hinted around about his return.

"I didn't think anyone knew about my return last night." Seth stated more than asked.

"Yes well when you are planning a debut for a multi-million dollar company's biggest show you know who is going to perform and when they are going to show their faces to the fans. We were supposed to debut last night until the company doctor told Vince you were actually cleared by the orthopedic center. Vince knew the best way to have you make your return was to attack Roman after he retained the title against AJ." Sophie explained.

Sophie smiled softly. "I don't particularly care for the way you made your return since it's not Roman's fault you lost your title, but I did enjoy the fact that the fans screamed about as loud as they possibly could for you. It was almost as great a return then when Paul came back from his quad injury in January 2002. I remember that return; that was an epic return. But yours was definitely a close second."

Seth couldn't stop the smirk. "A close second huh…I can handle that. I don't mind being second to Paul."

Sophie returned Seth's smirk. "I better get going, Ines will be looking for me so we can get back to the hotel. I'm sure she's got some kind of naked party planned with Braun and I don't want to hear or see ANY of it. I dumped all my crap off at Ines's room when we got into Baltimore this afternoon because we were running late. I wanna get it all my stuff out of there before the reuniting commences."

Seth nodded. "I don't blame you on that. I wouldn't wanna see or hear any of that either. It was nice seeing you again Miss. Bernard."

"I'll see you around Mr. Champion." Sophie started to walk by Seth when a hand came out and grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked back at Seth.

"I'm not the champion anymore Sophie. I haven't been for a while. But I will make it back to the top eventually." Seth stated honestly. He couldn't take her calling him Mr. Champion one more time; there was something dirty and vile about it.

"Well when you do I'll be cheering in your corner."

Seth watched as she winked at him before turning and walking away. His heart skipped slightly when she admitted she would cheer in his corner. He knew she was telling the truth too. She would never say something and have it be a lie. He couldn't help watching her walk away. Her ass looked damn good in those jeans.

* * *

As predicted, Braun and Ines were already halfway into a panting session when Sophie ran into them at the arena. It took another 15 minutes of heavy make out before she could pry them apart and get on their way to the hotel.

Sophie stopped at the front desk and got herself checked in before she headed to Ines's room to gather her things. She'd pre-threatened both Ines and Braun about seeing any kind of naked flesh or body parts. Once she got her bags together she took off to her room.

Once she got into her room she got a nice hot shower, she just enjoyed the hot water sliding down her body. After she'd washed and conditioned her hair she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before wrapping her hair in another one and moved into the bedroom to get dressed.

She'd turned her TV on and sat on the corner of the bed as she first towel dried her hair and then combed the knots out of it. Her head snapped around at the sound of knocking on her hotel room door. She couldn't imagine who was coming to her room so late. She didn't even have a chance to get dressed yet. She dropped the towel around her body before grabbing the robe the hotel provided and secured it around her waist as she walked to the door and slowly opened it.

Dark amber eyes peered around the door and were surprised at who was looking back at her; the same pair of chocolate brown eyes she could NEVER get enough of in NXT. "Seth…what are you doing here?" She inquired.

Seth stood in the hallway in his black skinny jeans, a skin tight red rock band t-shirt and a black baseball cap pulled slightly to the right; his hair was tied back in a bun at the nape of his neck. "I uh – I'm not really sure. It was just good seeing you again tonight." He shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Feel like going to get a drink or something to eat?" He asked.

Seth watched as she pulled the hotel door open the rest of the way. He nearly choked on his gum when he noticed she had a bath robe on…and was willing to bet nothing else on under it. "Oops, I guess I caught you in the middle of something."

"Not completely in the middle…more towards the end." She stated with a smirk as she watched him stop chewing his gum; nothing ever stopped Seth from chewing his gum – even when he was in the ring he still chewed.

Seth couldn't stop the return smirk. "Anything I can help you with?" He asked in a cheeky tone.

"Sure." Sophie smiled softly. "How are you at painting toenails?"

"Painting toenails?" He asked almost in a surprised tone. "Oh I can paint with the best of them. I've been known to have quite a steady hand when needed." Seth held his right hand out palm down to show his calmness.

Sophie opened the door more to her hotel room. "Prove it." She watched as Seth took a few steps into her hotel room before she let the door close.

A few seconds later and Sophie was whipped around to face Seth as he stalked her until her back was against the hotel door. She watched as Seth's hand came up and slowly ran up and down the front of the robe feeling the softness against his fingertips. Dark amber eyes locked with chocolate brown as Seth cupped her face in both of his hands. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" His voice asked as it dropped an octave.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" Sophie asked back as her hands wrapped around his wrists. The heat that emanated between the two as they just stood there looking at each other was rising fast. Before anymore words could be exchanged Seth's lips caught Sophie's in a heated kiss.

FINALLY. Both of their brains were screaming out in pure joy.

Only when they both needed oxygen did they part. Seth spun Sophie around as his hands pulled the robe down and exposed her naked shoulders to him as is mouth latched onto all the tender flesh just waiting to be kicked and licked by his lips and tongue.

Sophie's hands braced against the wall so she wouldn't lose her balance as she pushed back against Seth's solid muscled up body. She moaned softly as his hands slid down the curves the robe was hiding. His left hand slid inside the top of the robe as he cupped her naked left breast.

Seth's right hand gripped her robe covered right hip as he pulled her back slightly and could feel her robe covered ass rub against his jean covered erection. He couldn't help as he groaned against her shoulder. His lips made their way from the left side of her naked shoulders across her shoulders blades to her naked right shoulder. "Fuck Sophie, what are you doing to me?" He growled against her flesh.

"Only what I've been dying to do to you for a very…long…time." Sophie stated as she rubbed her ass against his pelvis again and could feel his erection getting ready to literally bust out of his skinny jeans. "Those were really the wrong jeans to wear tonight Sethie." She teased.

Seth groaned again. "I am well aware of that fact and I am now re-thinking them."

Sophie turned around in his arms as her lips found his again; her finger started pulling at his t-shirt until she had it pushed up his torso and he broke the kiss long enough to reach behind him to grab the collar and pull it off and toss it haphazardly behind him somewhere. Their lips went back together as her hands went to the plethora of naked flesh she had at her fingertips now. No one looked better shirtless in the WWE than Seth Rollins. A smattering of hair across his chest and a nice strip down the middle of his well defined abs.

Sophie pulled back as their eyes locked once more. They were both panting to catch their breath as she traced his red lips with the tip of her index finger. She could stare into those chocolaty depths forever. There was something warm and inviting about his eyes. Since he'd been out with his injury he'd packed on an extra 8 pounds of muscle in his chest and arms. He had filled out nicely and Sophie couldn't stop touching his arms and chest.

Seth looked down and watched her hands caress the naked flesh of his torso before his eyes went back up to watch her chew her bottom lip. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked curious as to why she'd pulled her lips away from his. He could seriously admit to anyone right now she had to most addictive lips he'd ever kissed in his entire life.

He watched as she smirked before her hands both slid down his chest as she began undoing his belt and let it hang loose from his jeans and then grabbed the material above the button and tugged gently as it popped open and the zipper couldn't go anywhere but down. Seth sucked in a breath of air as her small hand wrapped around his erection.

"What do you think Sethie?"

Seth blew a slow breath between his lips as he felt her hand slowly slide up and then down and then up again as his body broke out in goosebumps. "I think that was a stupid question for me to ask." He watched as she stepped away from the wall but kept his manhood in her hands and started towards the bed; he had no alternative but to follow. She turned back as she moved him around and pushed him to sit on the bed. She stood in front of him as she pulled the tie on the robe finally.

Seth couldn't believe what he saw. He'd never had a clue she had tattoos before. She had two red heart tattoos; one over each hip bone and imagine his surprise when she faced away from him and dropped the robe and had two more on the cheeks of her cute little ass. They were actually perfectly aligned with the two in front. Seth was suddenly aware he couldn't wait to have her anymore. They had waited long enough and apparently she thought so too as she grabbed his shoulder and sat straddled on his lap.

Sophie caught Seth's lips again as he gripped her hips pulling her closer to his body. "I want you so bad." She murmured against his lips. She could feel one of his hands as it was touching her most delicate parts. She gripped his erection again as she pushed up on her knees and slowly sank down onto him; both groaning at the friction that the slow movement caused.

"Jesus Christ this is going to end really fast." Seth confessed as she started to slowly ride him.

Sophie shook her head as she offered her breast to his mouth and he sucked her pink peak into his mouth.

"It's okay…We got all night."


End file.
